The Vongola's First Princess of the Sky
by AnimeLoverHaruka
Summary: She was beautiful, kind, and intelligent. When she fought many thought she was dancing. She became an irreplaceable ally, friend, and to one person, a lover. This is the story of how the Vongola's First Princess of the Sky came to be.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did it wouldn't be as good and there would be a lot of changes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Land ahead," somebody said.

She could hear many thundering footsteps as many of the passengers went up to the deck to get a view of the land. She took her time, packing everything that she had owned and making sure that none were missing. She combed through her waist length black hair and tied it up into a ponytail. Taking the sword on top of the bed and securing it to her waist, she opened the door. As she headed up the stairs, she was greeted by the wonderful sea breeze and the bright sun. Enjoying the breeze, she slowly walked to the railings to get a peek at what would be her country, the country her elder brother had traveled to in order to help his friend. After nearly a year and a half of separation and letters, she had decided to see for herself the land that her brother often talked about. The land he often described with great admiration in his letters to her, to their family. Although she was not fluent in the new land's language, her teacher had taught her enough for her to be able to find her brother.

Nearly two hours later, the ship docked and everyone began to prepare to disembark. She once again reexamined her bags and made sure that everything was there. Once she was sure that everything was fine she made her way outside and to the exit of the boat.

Taking her first step onto the land of Italy, Shizuka Asari had a feeling that many interesting things are to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well this is the Prologue for the rewrite of the Vongola's First Princess of the Sky. I'm sorry it's a little later than I promised; things came up when I wanted to write it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and any original characters I have created or may create.

"_Hello"_- talking in Japanese

_Hello_- thinking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Shizuka walked into the dry goods store after disembarking from the ship. She walked up to the man near the counter and brought out the four kimonos she had brought to be sold. The man examined the kimonos for several seconds and then told her how much they would sell for. Asking if it wouldn't get any larger and receiving a slight raise, she got the money. After receiving the money she asked the man how long it would be until she reached her destination. Thanking the man, she began to walk around town looking for a good and affordable inn. She ate her dinner and got a room. After setting her things down, she began planning her trip.

After a good night's sleep she started her journey. She went through the route that she had found the safest fastest way according to the people's words. She took a break as soon as the sky began to darken. This became her routine during the trip.

Coming upon the second large city on her trip, Shizuka walked around looking for an inn to stay the night. As she was walking she saw a young boy standing in the path of a carriage. Not thinking for one second about what would happen to her Shizuka quickly ran and dove taking the boy with her out of the path of the horses. The boy began crying and Shizuka started whispering comforting words in the boy's ears. The boy's mother came over just as the driver of the carriage pulled the horses to a stop. The boy's mother was giving Shizuka her thanks as the driver of the carriage opened the door and helped a lady with beautiful long flowing blonde hair out of the carriage. The lady began walking to where they were.

"Is everyone all right?" the lady asked.

"I am fine and the boy is uninjured," Shizuka said.

"I apologize for what happened," the lady said.

"There is no need, my lady. I should have kept a closer eye on my son," the boy's mother said.

"I am just glad that no one was hurt," the blonde-haired lady said. Shizuka and the lady both said their goodbye to the mother and child with the mother once again thanking Shizuka for saving her child's life.

"Well, I should be going. I hope you have safe trip," Shizuka said bowing to the young lady.

"Wait!" the lady stopping Shizuka in her tracks.

"Is there anything you need of me?" Shizuka asked.

"Come ride with me for a little while. I wish to speak with you for a little while," the lady said.

"Very well then, I believe you wish me no harm," Shizuka replied.

The driver helped the lady back into her carriage and Shizuka followed. The driver collected Shizuka's belongings and secured them onto the carriage.

"My name is Elena," the blonde lady introduced.

"I am Shi-" Shizuka started but was quickly interrupted by Elena.

"I know that you a female so please give me your real name," Elena said.

"My name is Shizuka," Shizuka said.

"Shizuka, a very pretty name but uncommon here in Italy. What brings you here and dressed up like you are and without a male companion?" Elena asked.

"I am looking for my brother, he came here before me and I wish to meet up with him," Shizuka said.

"Do you know where he is?" Elena asked.

"I do, although I do not know how to get there," Shizuka replied.

"Perhaps, I could help you. Where is he currently residing?"

"He is currently living with his friend in a place he calls the Vongola Mansion-" Shizuka was about to continue but was interrupted by Elena.

"I know where that is, in fact I was heading there myself. Let my guess, your brother is a man named Ugetsu,"Elena said.

"Yes, how did you know?" Shizuka said.

"I've met him and your clothes are similar to the clothing he wears. Don't worry I'll take you with me. It is only a day's ride from here," Elena responded.

"Thank you so much," Shizuka said.

"You're welcome. It'll be so nice to finally have a female companion around. Hanging around males all the time gets quite saddening," Elena told her. The ride to the town they would be staying in was filled with chatter as Elena and Shizuka formed a new friendship. Shizuka asked about the Italian customs and Elena asked what Shizuka's life was once like in Japan.

Once fully rested from a stay at a wonderful inn, Shizuka and Elena continued their ride to the Vongola Mansion. Elena complimented Shizuka's kimono and then proceeded in giving her a physical and personality description of the main members of the family. Shizuka listened intently memorizing what Elena had told her. Once Elena completed her descriptions, the two ladies spent the rest of the ride talking about nothing and everything.

Upon arriving at the Vongola Mansion, Elena told Shizuka to stay in the carriage while she fetched the men. Shizuka waited patiently as Elena ordered a maid to fetch everyone, especially Ugetsu and peeked through the windows are Elena greeted each and every man. Shizuka noticed how Elena lingered with the blue-haired man. Once everyone was there, Shizuka saw Elena say something to the men in front of her and then proceeded to approach the carriage. The driver, having been told beforehand what to do, opened the carriage doors and helped Shizuka out as Elena arrived in front of him. Ugetsu's face displayed his shock very well and others were looking at Shizuka with wonder. Just as Shizuka was brought five feet in front of the men, Ugetsu took a step forward and touched Shizuka's cheek as if not believing that she was really there.

"_Is it really you?_" Ugetsu asked his sister.

"_It's been a while, Ugetsu-nii-sama_," Shizuka said smiling at her brother.

"_What are you doing here?_" Ugetsu asked her.

"_I wanted to get to see the world you are currently living in,_" Shizuka said.

"_Why? You were going to be-_," Ugetsu started by was interrupted by Shizuka.

"_I will tell you everything when I am ready but for now please leave it alone,_" Shizuka said.

"_Very well. I am happy to see you again,_" Ugetsu said smiling.

"What is going on?" G asked breaking the family reunion.

"I allow me to introduce you all to someone," Ugetsu said facing all his friends. He brought Shizuka forward and said, "This is my younger sister, Shizuka, she came from Japan. Although, I did not know she would be coming here. I hope you all welcome her."

"Nice to meet you all," Shizuka said bowing will all the grace she had been taught to her since childhood. Everyone, with the exception of Alaude and Elena, displayed the shock on their face. Giotto was the first to get over his shock and quickly displayed his manners.

"Nice to meet you as well I am-"

"Please let me guess, you are Giotto, the boss, correct?" Shizuka said giving him a smile.

Blushing slightly Giotto responded, "Yes, how did you know?"

"Ugetsu-nii-sama and Elena has given me a description of all of you. Would it be all right for me to guess who the rest of you are?" Shizuka said. The others nodded finally getting over their surprise and Shizuka went on to correctly guess their names and they gave her a quick hello and nice to meet you, with the exception of Alaude who gave her a curt nod. The day was spent getting Shizuka settled and allowing the siblings to have their reunion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry that this was so late. I was distracted. I was planning to write this over winter break but I was in Texas the first week and when we came back home we had to clean the house before New Year's Eve and New Year's Eve came. Then by the time after that I was exhausted from traveling and the party. Let me tell you 13 hour drives are not fun. Before I knew it school started again. I hope you enjoy this.

I meant to upload this after the New Year's but was distracted. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot and any original characters I have created or may create.

"_Hello"_- talking in Japanese

_Hello_- thinking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The black haired young woman woke from her slumber due to the rays of sunlight seeping through the window. She slowly began to sit up straight and stretched her arms. The time telling device by her bedside table indicated that it was nearly 7:30 in the morning. She stood and walked to the chiffarobe to prepare her clothes. After laying and smoothing down her kimono on top of her bed, she walked to the door and found a pitcher of water by the side of it. Taking the pitcher she walked to the basin, poured the water, and washed her face. Finished with her wash, she slipped out of her sleeping kimono and into the newly laid out one.

Shizuka exited her room and began her trek to the dining room. On her way there, she encountered Giotto who was also heading to the aforementioned room to have breakfast.

"Good morning," Shizuka greeted.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well," the blonde said.

"Yes, it was the best sleep I have had in months. Nothing is better than sleeping in a nice comfortable bed," Shizuka said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Giotto told her.

They reached the dining room soon after. Giotto opened the door for Shizuka and motioned for her to enter. Giving a quick thank you, Shizuka entered the room and saw her brother. Ugetsu beckoned for her to sit next to him and she quietly walked to the empty seat next to him just as Giotto took his seat at the top of the table. Looking around Shizuka saw that Knuckle, G and Alaude, sitting at the farthest end of the table, were already there. Shortly after Shizuka and Giotto were seated Daemon and Elena entered and several minutes after them Lampo lazily walked in and giving a big yawn promptly sat down. Once everyone was seated, the maids brought the food out and everyone began eating. The members of the Vongola family made sure to include Shizuka in their conversations and Shizuka was happy to be included. They explained to her everything that she had not yet been told last night. The mood turned from the slightly serious explanation towards a lighter mood.

"Why don't we go out into town today? Shizuka needs to buy some dresses," Elena said.

"There's no need for you guys to buy me anything. My kimonos are more than enough," Shizuka said.

"Nonsense, if you wear those kimonos outside of the mansion you would attract too much attention," Elena said

"That's true but it would best if she didn't wear her kimono out today," Giotto said.

"I can lend her one of my dresses. It might be a little big but it should be fine for today," Elena said.

"I'm sure that all of us aren't going to be needed for buying clothes. Ugetsu, Daemon, and I will go with both of you," Giotto said.

"Fine, do you think we can leave as soon as Shizuka is changed?" Elena said.

"Yes, that should be fine," Giotto said.

"There's no need for you to come with us. I wouldn't want to be a bother," Shizuka said.

"It's fine, besides I've been planning to go into town for a while," Giotto told her.

Shizuka was about to respond but decided to stay quiet, having the feeling that nothing she said would do anything to sway the Vongola Boss' decision.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the two ladies went up to Elena's room to find a dress that the Japanese teen could wear for their excursion outside of the mansion. The ladies decided upon a simple lavender dress that had white trims at the bottom of the skirt. After Shizuka changed into the dress, Elena quickly styled her hair, putting it into a half ponytail and handed her simple white, low heeled boots. The blonde haired lady gave her companion a quick inspection and gave a nod of satisfaction. She then retrieved two parasols from her closet and then offered one to Shizuka. Both ladies then headed down the stairs where the men were waiting for them in at the entrance.<p>

The carriage was waiting for them outside when Giotto, Shizuka, her brother, Elena, and Daemon made their way outside. Opening the door, the men helped the ladies inside before making their way inside. Once everyone was comfortably settled in, the carriage began making the fifteen minute ride to town.

Upon reaching the shopping center of town, the men helped the ladies out of the carriage. They opened up their parasols and began looking through the many stores around. Elena led the way, being experienced with the stores. They picked several dresses to be worn around town and the mansion. They then made their way to a seamstress where they commissioned dresses for any party that may come. They made their way to the shoemakers and repeated the same process.

Following their clothes shopping, they also picked up some meat, bread, and cheese. By the time their shopping was done, it was nearing dinner time. The men and driver tied their purchases onto the carriage and they made their way home.

Upon their arrival, Ugetsu went to go and get a servant to help with unloading the purchases. Once everything was carried into the mansion, the group made their way to the dining room. Upon their arrival, dinner was already being served and they were greeted with wonderful food.

Following dinner, Alaude headed to his room while the others headed to the parlor for some time to converse. The two ladies talked together, Elena teaching Shizuka more about the society that she had recently entered. She began her lesson on how to act at parties and the Japanese girl listened, taking in the information taught to her.

When the clock sounded signaling the time, everyone said their goodnights and began to head to their own chambers. Ugetsu walked with Shizuka to her chamber to be able talk to his sister some more. The walk to her chamber was spent telling her brother of the happenings at home shortly before she left. When they arrived at her door, Shizuka gave her brother a quick hug and a good night. Ugetsu returned the gesture and headed to his own chamber.

Shizuka quickly changed out of her borrowed clothing and into her sleepwear. She saw that the servants had neatly left her purchases at the side of the chiffarobe. Deciding to put them away tomorrow, she continued with her nightly rituals and proceeded to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I apologize for such a late update. School just took a lot out of me. I can't guarantee any of you that I will be updating more regularly as I have now begun looking for a part time job and will start volunteer work very soon. However, I will try my best to give you guys an update as soon as I can.

I would love to hear what you guys thought of this chapter.


End file.
